


Sad Song Of Misery

by hellatrashmouth



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Everything Hurts, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Victim Blaming, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellatrashmouth/pseuds/hellatrashmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku always was a sad girl. But what can she do now in the face of this shocking betrayal? Will she be able to move on? Or will she give up in grief?</p><p>=======================</p><p>I wrote it on wattpad and figured I'd transfer it here I guess. Btw everything is pretty awfully written until like the 11th chapter or so. I apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Thought You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I was a really shitty writer back then, I'll probably edit this and fix it later but I'm lazy so not now.

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I'm so happy Kaito asked me out! He is so cute when he smiles and I love the way he la- OH GOD MIKU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! I mentally facepalmed. Just then I saw Meiko. I went to tell her the good news. But as I approached her I noticed she was with someone. OH GOD ARE THEY MAKING OUT? I try not to pry, but my inner curiosity wins out. I lean in close to see who it is. Suddenly I catch a glimpse of dark blue hair. Kaito? No, it can't be. He is MY boyfriend. Not Meiko's. He'd never betray me. Right?

\------------------------------

Time Skip!  
\-----------------------------

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Silly mind. Stop playing tricks on me. I thought as I sat in my room, he asked out YOU remember? I smiled as I remembered earlier that day.

Flashback~

"U-Um Miku.."

"Yes K-Kaito.."

"Will you...b-be my g-girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh Kaito of course!"

Then you hugged him in pure bliss.

End of Flashback~

I sighed heavily. I am so bored. I need something to do! Suddenly I thought of Meiko. Since everyone else was practicing songs for Master and you weren't, why not do something fun with Meiko? I got up quickly and headed to her room. This will be fun! Suddenly your thoughts - no, your WORLD came crashing down. Kaito, YOUR Kaito, was sitting on Meiko's bed and they were KISSING. When I finally found words to speak I said quietly, "How could you?" As they turned around I flung my body out the door. I can't look at them. I just can't do it. I quickly walk away, tears flowing freely from my eyes.


	2. Someone Who Cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was such a goddamn weaboo jesus-

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

As I rushed out of Meiko and Kaito's sight I felt hot tears stinging my face. Salty tears were streaming down my pale face. 

Why? Why would he do that to me? He was with me so why? I thought he loved me? Did he ever even care?   
Suddenly I found my way to the door of my room and rushed inside. No one is here...... they wouldn't care about me anyways..... not even Master would care anymore. I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed and cried. I cried harder than ever before. I sobbed biter, painful tears full of sorrow. Then my door swung open. I looked up just in time to see another Vocaloid walk in. "Hey Miku, Master said to deliver these papers to you. They are- Miku? Miku what's wrong? Are you ok?" That voice sounds so familiar..... I turned slightly to see who it was. In the dim light I saw his worried face.

"LEN?"

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Len's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I had just gotten back from working on a new song with Rin. I was heading back to my room when Master stopped me.   
"Hey Len could you give these papers to Miku? They are a new song melody for the piano. Tell her she should start working on them right away."  
"Ok sure."  
So now I was walking to her room. *sigh* I wish she would sing a song for me only..... As I walked through the hallway of the Vocaloid girls section I heard the faint sound of crying. These walls are so thick, this person must be crying really hard for me to be able to hear it... I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I'm just imagining things. Who could be that sad? No Vocaloid I know is. I pushed open Miku's door. Oops, force of habit.... guess I'm too used to delivering papers to Rin.... "Hey Miku, Master wanted me to give you these- Hey?! What's wrong?!" She stayed silent. "Miku?" She slightly turned to face me.   
As soon as I saw her face I could immediately tell she'd been crying. Then it hit me. That crying earlier.... It was her... I got really worried. "Miku are you ok? Did something happen?" She was still silent. "Miku please-" I was cut off by her weakly saying "Len?" "Miku, please tell me what's wrong." Then she started sobbing. I quickly ran to her and hugged her gently. What am I even doing? She has Kaito. She doesn't like me that way. So why, why is it that I reacted to her tears so quickly? I cant still be- but I couldn't!

Am I still in love with Miku?

Of course I am! I never got over her and I know it! My thoughts were cut off by the feeling of her arms wrapping around me. "I-I'm sorry Len. I didn't mean to make you worry about me."   
Suddenly I felt something stir within me. Her words fueled an instinct within me I had long suppressed. "It's ok Miku. I will always be here for you. Everything will be fine." I hugged her tighter. "I'll protect you. I promise."  
That's right, I love Miku. I won't just give up on her. Even though I don't know why she was crying, I will keep her safe. So she stays the Miku I fell in love with. She broke the hug and I looked away embarrassed. Did I do something awkward. God that was embarrassing. Why did I hug her all of a sudden? I was cut of yet again by Miku. She cupped my face in her hands and I instantly blushed. Baka! Stop blushing!!! Then she leaned in and surprised me. I felt this warm fuzzy feeling in my chest stir. Miku she was- she was-

Miku was KISSING ME!!!!!!!!!


	3. Is This All There Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so embarrassed to be publishing this but it is too late now to stop.

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

It has been a week since then. I haven't told Kaito that I know he's cheating yet. I guess I'm just too afraid of what he might do. Ever since Len promised he'd protect me I've followed him everywhere. Luka says I look like a little duckling! And since then I have cheered up a lot. But when Kaito tries to talk to me I cling to Len and he walks away with me. But I just cant shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen very soon..... Len had just left to practice a new song with Rin, so for the first time in a week, I was alone. I walked down the hallways to the studio to practice my song "World is Mine". Master says I have to sing it for him in a week, so I want it to be perfect. Then I bumped smack into someone.   
"E-eh... sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."  
I looked up to see the one person I wanted to avoid most...... Kaito. I got up quickly. I avoided looking him in the eyes as I tried to run away. Then he roughly grabbed my arm, preventing me from escaping. "K-Kaito stop. Let me go!" "No, look at me and tell me why you are avoiding me." I looked up in shock. Oh no why that. Anything but that, I cant tell him that! "Kaito I-" I was cut off as he pinned me against the wall. *GASP* "Kaito stop it! Let me go!" "NO. TELL ME WHY!" I cringed in fear as he leaned in close to my ear. But what shocked me the most where the words he spoke next. "Oh, are you afraid now that your little boyfriend is gone now? You slut." I looked up at him in alarm. "What did you just say?" "You heard me, I know all about your little fling. How could you cheat on me with that shota?!" "What are you talking about? Len isn't my boyfriend. And we don't have a 'fling', he just happens to be a good friend. at least HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME, UNLIKE SOME CHEATING BASTARDS!" At this point I was screaming the words at him. He seemed shocked, like he never thought I'd say something like that. "What are you talking about?" When he said that I was filled with anger. "I KNOW OK. YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND ANYMORE! I SAW YOU WITH MEIKO!' I was practically sobbing at the end.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Kaito's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I stood there, shocked at what she said. She, she saw us together? But how? I stood there still, completely dumbfounded as to how she found out. Then she walked up to me, I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. "How could you trample my feelings like that?" Too bad I didn't give a shit about you or your feelings. I smirked. "Easily, I never cared about you or your stupid feelings. Honestly I don't know how anyone puts up with you. You are so weak and pathetic. You can't even sing right. Everyone hates you and they all just want you to disappear. Even Master could care less. The only reason they haven't said anything yet is because they don't want Master to get mad at them. He'd hate to have his hard work ruined that easily." She started crying loudly, and then she backed away from me. Wow, this is more fun than I thought! "Maybe I should roll again today." What? Roll? She is insane what does that even mean?! Before I could say anything else she ran away. Good riddance, bitch.


	4. One More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku while reading is recommended.

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I had just ran away from Kaito and I rushed into an old studio. Good, no one is here. I can't believe I'm doing this again, even though I promised Rin I'd stop...   
I locked the door and shut the blinds so no light from outside could get in. I stood still in the middle of the room, right next to the grand piano. Wow, I can't believe it's already been 4 years since I last rolled. I'm glad I met Rin. She saved me. She helped me open my eyes. I shook my head. "Sorry Rin, but I can't go on.... This just hurts too much." I sat at the piano and prepared to play.

*-*-*4 years ago*-*-*

A girl stood alone in the hallway of her middle school. Five girls surrounded her. These girls were always bullying her, and the girl was terrified of them. The girl's name was Miku, Hatsune Miku. And at the time she was only 12, yet she was a cutter.   
The girl named Miku always wore her uniform with thigh high black socks. These socks covered up the numerous scars on her legs made by the razor she kept in her backpack. She would go in the bathroom to cut everytime she was picked on or depressed. She never liked saying she was a cutter though, it made her sound like she had a problem. So instead she would 'roll'.   
When she was asked what she kept doing in the bathroom she would simply reply, "I do what every Rolling Girl does, I roll." Everyone would always laugh and the teacher would scold her for not telling the truth. But now in the hallway with these girls, her socks were being ripped off. "These stupid things, you wear them because you think you're better than us huh?!" "No stop! Please don't take them off!"   
Her cry was in vain, as the middle girl had already started tugging them down. "Woah, you're a cutter? Talk about desperate. Nobody will like you even if you try to get their pity. This just proves how much of a freak you are!" As the girl stood up she motioned to the others standing by. "Lets teach this thing a lesson." The rest of the girls walked up and started kicking Miku everywhere they could reach. Somebody, help me! Just then a short blonde girl with a huge white bow ran up in front of Miku. "Stop it! Bullying is low, even for you guys. Can't you see she is done. She is already miserable enough so just GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" The girls backed off. "Haku? What do we do now?"   
The middle girl stepped forward, "Come on guys let's just go. I don't want to get in trouble for beating up a 6th grader." The girls walked away, following Haku. The blonde turned to Miku and held out her hand. "Hi! My name is Kagamine Rin, but you can call me Rin! What's your name?" "H-Hatsune M-Miku." "Nice to met ya Miku-chan! Oh is it ok I call you that?" "Y-yes... why did you help me?"   
"Huh? Oh that, well you see," she scratched her head nervously, "I saw you were in trouble and I just ran to you. Hehehe.... Say, can we be friends?" "Sure Rin-chan!" "But Miku-chan promise me one thing..." Miku looked at her new friend, "Anything." "Will you promise me that you'll never roll again?" Miku thought for a second. "Okay. I promise not to roll anymore. I don't need to right? Because Rin-chan will be there with me?" Rin blushed happily, "Of course! Now let's go bandage your wounds!" "Okay!"

Eventually Miku found out that Rin was a new Vocaloid that master just made.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Rin's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I had just finished recording a new song with Len and we were walking through the hallways. Uwah! Why isn't anybody around! I'm so BORED!!!  
Suddenly I heard the sound of the piano playing. I wonder who is practicing right now. The notes sound so sad. "Hey Len let's go see who's playing the piano!" He looked over to me and nodded. We turned around and headed to the old studio. Hardly anyone ever used it anymore ever since the remodeling last year. We stopped in front of the door and I reached for the handle. "What the- Len its locked!" Then I heard the person prepare to sing. I quickly opened the blinds over the window. Miku-chan? Why are you here? Miku didn't see us as we watched her playing the song.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I took a deep breath and started to play the notes to Rolling Girl on the piano. This was my secret song and nobody has ever heard it, not even Master. As I played the notes I started to sing.

\------------------

Rolling girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite

sawagu atama no naka wo

kaki mawashite

kaki mawashite

//I looked around me; at the piano, at my hands, and at my legs, where I could imagine seeing the scars I still had.//

mondai nai to tsubuyaite

kotoba wa ushina wareta?

//I remember it still, all the times I was hurting after going home. I would come home with bruises and cuts. When my mom or dad (*they died when she was in 8th grade ;^;*) would ask me about it I would just tell them I fell. No problem.//

mou shippai mou shippai

machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!

mou ikkai mou ikkai

watashi wa kyo mo korogari masu to

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagarai

mou ii kai? mada desu yo

mada mada saki wa mie nai node iki wo tomeru no ima

//I was always rolling. Nobody could stop me until Rin came into my life. She was my first friend. She was my only reason for living. Now I have more friends. More reasons to live. But that can't keep me alive anymore. I looked on the piano. I had grabbed a knife from an old box left in the room and put it on the piano. This will be it. Forgive me Rin-chan, everyone. I started to cry softly as I sang with more and more passion.//

Rolling Girl no nare no hate

todoka nai mukou no iro

kasanaru koe to koe wo maze

awase te maze awase te

mondai nai totsubuyaita

kotoboo wa ushina wareta

dou nattatte iin datte sa machigai datte sa

chaou to

sasou sakamichi

//I cried harder and sang more passionately, imagining all my friends. I looked to my side and saw two of them. Only they were actually there. Len, Rin-chan.... Rin was crying and Len was trying to open the door. At least you will see my last performance.//

mou ikkai mou ikkai

watashi wo douka korogashite to

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagarai

//I stood up slowly. still playing the piano and singing. I looked at my two friends sadly, they both looked into my eyes and immediately knew what I was going to do. Rin cried harder and started screaming my name, but I couldn't hear it over the ringing in my ears. Len panicked and repeatedly slammed his body against the door, trying to get to me. Sorry guys, but it's over for me. Live on without me, goodbye.//

mou ii kai?

mou sukoshi mo sugu nanika mieru daro to iki wo tomeru no ima

//Suddenly visions of my friends faces and our good memories flashed through my head. I am so sorry.... Luka, Rin, Len, Gumi, Mikuo, Gakupo, and especially you Master, please forgive me. I just wasn't strong enough to go on anymore. Please don't be sad. Don't cry for me, I'm not worth your tears.//

mou ikkai mou ikkai

watashi wa kyo mo korogari masu to

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagarai

//I was standing and I quickly grabbed the knife in my right hand. I used the tips of my fingers to finish the last notes. Then I let go of the piano keys and gripped the knife tightly with both hands.//

mou ii kai? mou ii yo

sono soro kimi mo tsukareta

roune iki wo yameru no ima

I buried the knife deep in my stomach. Just then Len crashed through the door. Rin was in shock at what I did and screamed. She then ran to find master. As I collapsed to the floor bleeding from the wound in my stomach, Len ran up and caught me in his arms. I looked up at his face. He was crying. He was crying for me. "Len, I'm glad you and Rin were the last ones to hear me perform. I am so glad that I met you guys. I am also very happy I got to see your faces one last time. I'm going to die now, but it's ok. I won't be gone forever. I'll live on, in here." I weakly pointed to his heart. "I will live on in you and Rin's hearts." He was speechless. "But, why Miku? Why did you do this to yourself?" I laughed gently and then burst into coughs as a sharp pain pierced through my lungs. "MIKU?!" I corrected my breathing enough to answer him. "Kaito and Meiko betrayed me. Kaito, he-" I coughed again and blood ran down from my mouth. "H-he cheated on me with her. And he told me nobody cared about me. He said such awful things..." Then the world went black.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Len's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I watched in horror as Miku fell unconscious. This can't be happening! It can't be real!   
I was crying hard as Rin ran up. "Len, Len its ok! She isn't dead yet! She just fainted from blood loss! We must save her!" I didnt have to look up to tell that she was sobbing. I could hear the fear and sorrow in her voice as she tried to comfort me. Just then Master rushed in.   
"Miku?! Oh my god, somebody get in here! LUKA WE NEED YOU TO PERFORM EMERGENCY SURGERY RIGHT NOW!"   
(*Just a note but Luka is like the doctor for all Vocaloids. She is prepared for anything.*)   
Luka rushed in with a stretcher. Her face paled as she saw Miku in my arms with a knife in her chest. Gakupo was behind her and ran in. He skillfully picked her up and set her on the strecher. Luka looked into my eyes. It was then that I realized she could not be saved. No Vocaloid's body could survive that much blood loss. Master suddenly exclaimed, "The only thing that can happen now is we prolong her life just long enough to delete her. Then at least she wouldn't suffer as much." Rin and I gasped. I was shocked.   
As soon as we recovered we said, "Okay. Do it." We had said it at the same time. We both cried as Luka and Gakupo carted her to the medical unit. Just how much worse can this day get? First I have to leave Miku alone. And then I am powerless to save the one I love as she dies. Miku. You have always been the one. The only one. I love you Miku. And I swear now.

"I will bring you back."


	5. The Disappearance Of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku for this chapter.

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I could only see darkness. Is that possible? For you to be able to see the darkness? I no longer know. All I can remember is seeing Len's sad face. Why was he crying again? Oh yeah, he was sad because I died... but, how am I still thinking right now? How can I still be in the darkness when I'm dead? Then it hit me.   
I guess I'm still alive... for now. I could feel myself slipping away as my body grew colder by the minute. Then I heard the sounds of voices coming through a small opening in the door. I listened closely, I was curious to say the least.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Master's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I stood in the center of the room. Miku was currently being kept alive, if only for now, by the wires connected to her body. She was on a medical bed in the small room behind me. I had called all the Vocaloids together to tell them about Miku.... Len only came because I told Rin to drag him here. Kaito didn't even bother to show up. I will have to confront him about this later. I have more important matters to deal with at the moment.   
I stood there silently as my most famous vocaloid creations filed in. Luka, Gumi, Meiko, and Teto sat on one couch. While Gakupo, Mikuo, Rin, and Len sat on the other. Rin was next to Len trying to comfort him in vain. Mikuo and the others looked mildly concerned at the absence of Miku and the recent behavior of Len. I quieted them down as I cleared my throat to announce the news.   
"As you all may have noticed, a certain vocaloid is missing. This is due to the fact that she is being deleted." Gumi gasped as she asked aloud, "But Master why would you delete Miku?" Tears welled up in my eyes, "I have no choice, Miku will suffer more if I don't."   
Teto was outraged. "But Master I dont understand. It doesnt make any sense! Why would Miku suffer more if she wasn't deleted?"   
I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Everyone, as you all know Vocaloids are humanoid androids programmed to sing. But you all have human emotions and personalities. As long as your body is healthy and your programming has no faults, you should be able to live for eternity. You are in all, about as immortal as possible. But, if your body is damaged somehow, you can die. For example, say you were fatally wounded by a killer, then you would most certainly die. Miku was fatally wounded and is barely alive as we speak." Everyone but Luka, Gakupo, Len, and Rin was shocked.  
I continued, "Miku was discovered by Rin and Len earlier. They watched as she attempted to commit suicide. I do not know why, nor how long ago she decided to do this. Sadly she has lost so much blood that it is no longer possible to save her. The longer we keep her alive, the longer she is in pain. So instead I shall delete her. Please do not be sad. She will be better off this wa-"   
I couldn't go on. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I truly loved you Miku. You were like my daughter... Just then the back door was shoved open.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I was laying there. And I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Master and the others..... they are crying for me... they really did love me... I'm so happy... I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize how much you all actually cared.  
I ripped the cords out of my arms. I will see them, if only one last time. As soon as I unplugged myself from the machine I could see again. I struggled my way over to the doorway, weakly falling against it. Oh, so I still have the knife in my stomach huh? I guess it can stay for a while.  
I did my best to stand and walked out to the center of the room. As soon as the others saw me they cried and shouted my name. I'm just so sorry. Then I stood in the center of the room. I told Master to go start deleting me. This is really it this time. This is my last performance. I heard music start over the intercom. So Master recorded my last piano notes.... good. They are perfect for the song I have in mind. I inhaled painfully and began.

\--------------

BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku Shosen

HITO no manegoto dato Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku TOWA no inochi "VOCALOID" tatoe sore kison kyoku wo Nazoru OMOCHA naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miageSHIRU wo kobosu Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori

Fuantei na kiban no moto

Kaeru TOKO wa sude ni haikyo Mina ni wasuresarareta toki

Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete

Bousou no hate ni mieru

Owaru seikai... "VOCALOID"

//I opened my eyes to see all of my friends sitting there, they were shocked. The only one unfazed by my sudden outburst of lyrics was Gakupo. He had his phone out and was recording my song. Good, at least then I can't be forgotten as fast. I continued.//

Boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo

Issho ni ite kureta...

Soba ni ite hagemashitekureta

Yorokobu kao ga mitakute

Boku, uta, renshuu shita yo...

Dakara...

Kasute utau koto

Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni

Ima wa doushite ka na

Nani mo kanjinakunatte

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi sukoshi

dake anshin suru

Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri semaru saigo ni...

AaAaAa!!!!!!!

//I gazed at my wonderful friends before me. I even still care about you Meiko, I'm sure you didn't mean to break me. Most of them were sobbing, a few of them were in shock still when they saw the knife I had planted in my stomach.//

Shinji mono wa Tsugou no ii mousou wo Kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami

Utahime wo yame Tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu...

Saikousako no wakare no uta

//I am going to miss you all so much. But it is too late for that now. All I can do now is get my feelings to you.//

Sonzai igi to iu kyozou Futte harau koto mo dekizu

Yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu

Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo Tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa Umarete sugu no boku wa motazu

Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na

Omoiukabu anata no kao

Owari wo tsuge

Display no naka de nemuru

Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na Jiki ni kioku mo

Nakuru natte shimau nante...

Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo

Tanoshikatta toki ni Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa

Ima mo oboeteru ka na...

//I noticed my voice started to crack. No no no not yet. Please not yet. I can't be finished just yet. My friends looked at me in sorrow as I struggled to continue on. This is happening too fast! I can't be deleted just yet!//

"Utaitai... Mada... Utaitai!"

//I managed to keep singing, but I could tell I was almost halfway deleted.//

Boku wa... Sukoshi dakewarui ko ni

Natte shimatta you desu

Masutaa... Dou ka... Sono de te... Owarasete kudasai...

Owarasete kudasai... Masutaa no tsurai kao

Mou mitakunai kara...

//I struggled to regain my voice. It was cracking the whole last few lyrics. I got it back eventually.//

Ima wa utatsae mo

Karada mushibamu koui ni...

Kiseki negau tabi Hitori oitsumerareru

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi

Kioku ga hagareochiru

Kowareru oto, kokoro kezuru

Semaru saigo ni

AaAaAa!!!!!!!

Mamotta mono wa

Akarui mirai gensou wo

Misenagara kiete yuku hikari

Oto wo gisei ni subete wo tsutaerareru kara...

Asshuku sareta wakare no uta

Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen

Hito no mane~goto da to shite na omo Utaitsudzuku towa no inochi "VOCALOID" Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo

Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui

Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru

Owari wo tsuge

Display no naka de nemuru

Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na

Jiki ni kioku mo

Nakuru natte shimau nante...

Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo

Tanoshikatta toki ni Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa

Ima mo mokotteru to ii na...

Boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni

Kiite hoshii kyoku wo Motto utaitai to negau Keredo sore wa sugita negai Koko de owakare da yo

Boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete

Rei to ichi ni knagen sare Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru

sSoko ni nani mo nokosenai to Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?

Koe no kioku sore igai wa

Yagate usure na dake naokoru

Tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni

Kana koto no nai to shitte Utaikitta koto wo

Kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo...

//I could feel myself disappearing into to 1's and 0's.... I just have one last thing to tell everyone...//

"Arigatou... Soshite... Sayonara..."

//Then I disappeared completely. Only my what was left of my voice remained.//

Shinkoku na eraa ga nassei shimashita

Shinkoku na eraa ga


	6. Reactions & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Songs for this chapter:  
> Hirari Hirari by Hatsune Miku  
> and  
> Tawagoto Speaker by Hatsune Miku

Len's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

This is the end. It has to be. If not the end of the world is it a nightmare? My one true love has just been deleted before my very eyes. I need to wake up. Wake up Len, "WAKE UP!"   
I awoke in a panic as Rin pushed me off my bed. Was it really just a dream? It felt so real. Then I saw the look on her face and realized that it was real. Miku was gone. "Len, Master says he wants to show everybody something today so get ready and be down here in 5 minutes." I fought back tears as Rin left. Miku, I'm going to save you. Somehow I will get you back. and when I do I will finally admit my true feelings to you.   
I went to breakfast with the others and sat at the table. I wonder why he wanted us all here... Just then Master walked in carrying a single tape labeled, 'H. Miku Recordings'. I waited anxiously as he prepared to announce the news.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Nobody's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Master cleared his throat before starting. "As you all know recently Hatsune Miku was deleted after she attempted suicide for an unknown cause. I have gathered together a set of tapes that filed and recorded the events leading up to her demise. Without further patience let us begin." The lights went off as the tapes began to play.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

(*Sorry I'm lazy so I don't wanna write what happened in detail, this is a summary of the tapes.*)

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Tape #1: Confrontation

This tape was when Kaito confronted Miku in the hallway.

Tape #2: Rolling Girl

This tape was a recording of Miku when she was singing Rolling Girl and Len and Rin's attempts to save her.

Tape #3: Depression

This tape was a bunch of scenes in one. It started with Miku and her discovery of Kaito and Meiko. Then it cut to the last scene where she was in her room crying and screaming. The last scene was the longest and everyone watched in horror as they saw their friend Miku curse at herself and cry. Everyone was crying. (except for Kaito) Len was the most shocked at the fact that Miku would ever say such things about herself. Rin had her hands over her face as Miku's words flashed through her mind. "Forgive me Rin, this is too much for me."   
Why Miku? Why couldn't I save you? I promised you I would protect you, did I fail you? Forgive me Miku. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry. The Kagamine twins had been thinking the same thought. Meiko was in a state of anger. No, she wasn't mad at Miku. She was angry at Kaito for hurting Miku and most of all she was mad at herself for betraying Miku like that. Did I really think everything would turn out fine in the end? I wish I had never hurt you... Please don't hate me Miku...   
As Meiko lay in turmoil a certain blue-haired teen got up and left the room smugly. Then Master found another tape in his bag. "Everyone this is one last tape. It is the final one ok. This took place during the week after Tape #3 when Miku first discovered KaiMei." (*I was too lazy to write about the whole Meiko and Kaito thing...*)

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Tape #4: Scatter My Feelings

This tape was of Miku in her free time as she sang in her room with Rin. (* Ok so remember how Miku said 'This is the first time I've been alone in the past week' ? Well that is because Rin would sleep in Miku's room with her so she didn't feel alone and scared.*) The songs were both labeled. The first was called Hirari Hirari and the second was Tawagoto Speaker. After each song Miku would cry and Rin would comfort her.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Hirari Hirari:

\------------

kisetsu kurikaesu tabi hotsureteku kizuna wo

tsuyoku, tsuyoku daki shimete nakusanuyou

kakaeta kotoba no omotani ugoke naku natte

tada atataka na yume ni oboreta kizukeba kimi wa iyashinai

tabane daki shimete sugata wo yaragani chirashite akaku

itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite

Hirari Hirari Hirari

sora e umi e dokoka tooku e

kimi e hitohira demo todoku youni

tsumugu kizuna no sono iro ga

Hirarira Hirarirari

itsuka kasureteiku omoi wa

chira sareta setsuna ni saite

kuchiruto shitte nao azayaka ni

Hirari Hirari Hirari

mido to tsuzukerarenai kotoba mo

kimi e saigo kurai todoku youni

sotto ame no youni furu koe

Hirarira Hirari

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Tawagoto Speaker:

\------------

tsumekonda kanjou wo

Hitotsu hitotsu koroshite

umida shita egao wa

kirai kirai no namida

nomikonda kizuato

itai itai iwanai

sou sureba anata wa

kizukanai nara

kimi no kotoba ga

watashi wo korosu no

kimi wa shiranai no

watashi no kokoro wo

keshita akari wa

tomaru koto wa nai

'watashi' wa 'uso' de dekita 'watashi'

hi ga akereba anata wa

inai inai sore de ii

demo anata ga nokoshita

kizu wa kizu wa kienai

itsumo no youni

warau anata sae

yuruse wa shinai no

kokoro no oku de wa

'tsurai' da nante

ieru wake nai no

'watashi' wa 'douke' no yoni

warau warau

ima kieta watashi

uso da yo, uso da yo

kimi no kotoba ga

watashi wo korosu no

yuruse wa shinai no

sonna watashi mo

anata ga ii nara

watashi wo koroshite

'watashi' wa 'uso' de dekita 'watashi'

dakara

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

After the songs ended everyone was silent. The Master broke the silence. "Everyone please go back to your rooms, as of now you all have today off."


	7. Len's Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a shitty writer oh my god.

Kaito's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I sighed heavily. I was in my room lounging on my bed.   
It has already been a week since that idiot Hatsune committed suicide. Since then a lot of things have happened to me. First Meiko broke up with me and called me many things. Then, Master yelled at me and grounded me for what I did to Hatsune. And to make things worse everybody, and I mean everybody (other than Master) has been shunning me.   
I honestly didn't expect them to be so hung over her death. She was weak and pathetic so I wonder why so many people are upset about her? I got up and went to the door. It's fine now because Master said I was only grounded until the week is up, the week is up today so I am free! I walked out the door to the cafeteria. It was already noon so I was hungry for lunch.   
As I walked in I was greeted by the oh-so-familiar silence. I got my sandwich and picked up a tub of ice-cream. Oh how I love you my precious ice-cream! As I was walking to the table I usually sat in I noticed something, different.... I'm getting a bad feeling about this... As I sat down I felt the glare of a certain pair of twins. So the shota finally wants to eat with everyone else again huh?   
I can't believe he refused to come out of his room this whole time. Hes just lucky that his stupid sister brought him food so he didn't starve to death. I quickly finished my lunch, the uneasy feeling I had not going away. As I left I sensed someone following me. "Come out, I know you're there." As I turned around I saw Len standing there. "So Len, how have you been since Hatsune was deleted?" I said smugly. At that comment his face contorted into one of rage.   
Suddenly he pounced on me. "IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE!"   
I was shocked. I mean, I know he was angry but I never expected him to attack me! I punched him in the face and pushed him away from me. Then he kicked me and we started fighting. As soon as we stopped we were both on the floor panting heavily. I got up slowly, wincing in pain, and limped down the hallway to my room. Rin, who heard the commotion, came outside quickly and helped Len up. Then she carried him to the infirmary as I continued limping down the opposite hallway. Damn you Len, I will get you back for this. Don't you forget it, because I'm coming to get you after I heal.

*Both Len & Kaito:*

" "You will pay." "


	8. Reactions & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringe when reading this.

Len's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I woke up with a jolt. Unfortunately the numerous blows to the head did not like that. "OW!" My shriek of pain was heard by Rin as she came rushing into the room. "LEN YOU BAKA WHY'D YOU PICK A FIGHT WITH KAITO?! I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T INJURED I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I flinched at the loudness and intensity of her words. Geez, thanks for your concern Rin. Now I know not to get hurt or you'll kill me. "Anyway what happened? How did I get here?" She hesitated to answer. "Rin tell me." Then she blurted out the whole story about what happened while I was unconscious.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~FLASHBACK TO 20 MINUTES AGO~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Rin's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Len had been unconscious for two days by now, and I was dying to know he was ok. I had not once left his room the whole time he was here, much to the worry of my friends. Neru would always worry about me and come in here to check on us both.   
((Neru is nice in here because I like nice Neru.))   
Ever since we met she has been nothing but nice, except for when she still hung around Haku. Haku is nicer now too but she was a huge bully when I first met her. I think it was after the fight with her younger brother Dell that she calmed down and started behaving polite. Honestly I dont even know. I was in serious need of a shower so I left the room. As I was gone I bumped into Kaito of all people.   
He had less wounds to the head so he didn't end up like Len did. As I got up to leave he offered a hand to help me up. Maybe he has finally learned his lesson from all this. "So Rin, do you maybe wanna go back to my place with me?" I spoke too soon. "I might be a little injured but we can still have some fun." I must not kill him. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. He reached out slightly and put his hand a little further down than he should've.   
DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! KILL THE BASTARD FOR SEXUALLY MOLESTING YOU IN THE HALLWAY FROM YOUR INJURED BROTHER! At the thought of my brother I snapped. "YOU SELF-CENTERED, ARROGANT ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU MOLEST ME OR I WILL RUN YOU OVER WITH MY ROAD ROLLER AND BURN YOUR FLATTENED BODY WITH FIRE. DON'T MAKE ME DO IT BECAUSE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY ROAD ROLLER IS IN THE ROOM NEXT DOOR AND SO HELP ME I WILL USE IT." He flinched slightly but didn't remove his hand. He has some serious courage to continue molesting me at that threat.   
Instead he used his other hand to grab my waist and haul me over his shoulder. "Rin I'm taking you to my room and whether you want to or not we are going to do it, and you are going to like it." He carried me down the empty hallway to his room. IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME?!?! AWWW HELL NAW! Just as he was about to open his door I kicked him in his weakest point. Then as he stumbled over in pain I stepped on his ribs repeatedly. I didn't stop until I heard the satisfying crack, indicating I broke something. Sweet revenge.... Hehehehehe.... Stupid bastard. I heard a loud shriek come from Len's room. Looks like he's awake now. I'm glad but I still want to pummel his face in for worrying me so much.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~ONE EXPLANATION OF WHAT HAPPENED LATER~

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Len's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I was in shock, then taken over with rage. "HE WHAT? I'LL MURDER HIM! RIN LET GO I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" She still was holding on to me like I was about to fall of a cliff or something. "RIN HE HAS TO PAY, LET GO!" she then tried to calm me down using brute force which, sad to say on my part, worked. I was pushed back against the white sheets of the infirmary bed. My vision darkened and my eyes, against my own will, slowly shut as I drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	9. How To Save A Vocaloid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so shitty tbh

Master's POV

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

I had been up for three days straight and I was exhausted. I had spent the whole time on the computer trying to find a way to successfully recreate my precious creation. Miku was like my daughter, I needed to help in any way I could. I pushed the empty foam cups off the desk I was at, there wasn't any coffee left so I had no use for them. I scrolled through file after file until I found the file name I needed glowing on the monitor.

Vocaloid 01: Hatsune Miku

I eagerly clicked on the file, surely there was a way to bring her back to the way she was before all this happened....

Right?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Nobody's POV

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

He scrolled through the date until he found the right section.

Download ㅇ

Delete ㅇ

Scan File ㅇ

He moved the mouse over to the download button. 'Well, it's now or never. I just hope this works.' He thought desperately.

And just like that he clicked the download key. He waited until everything got blurry from lack of sleep.

'I can't close my eyes, I need to be awake.... when she....comes... back....' As Master drifted off to sleep he thought he caught a glimpse of turquoise hair, but something seemed... off...


	10. Floating In Waves Of Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter for Miku's POV

Miku's POV

Where am I?

Who am I?

I am me, but who is me?

Everything is dark.

I feel like I'm floating.

Am I supposed to be here?

What do I do?

Am I human?

Or machine?

What am I?

Who am I?

The answer is unseen.

I hear a voice

So warm and kind.

I see his face

It's beautiful.

Pale blonde hair,

Bright blue eyes.

Then there's him.

He who I despise.

Dark blue hair,

Cold blue eyes.

A heartless man,

one full of lies.

Where am I?

Who am I?

I know not,

But I know his name.

For he's the one I love.

Does he love me?

So many questions,

Where are the answers?

To the one I love,

I have a request.

Try to tell me,

Just do your best.

What's my name?

Who am I?

I call out the only thing I know.

Is it your name?

I see a light,

Where did it come from?

I'm scared.

Please help me,

.

.

.

.

.

Len!


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy this one is slightly better than the other chapters I think!

Miku's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

I opened my eyes slowly, where was I? All I know is it was dark and then it was light.... It looks like I'm in an office of some sort, but whose office?

Wait. Who am I? I can't remember, wait did I ever even have a name? I looked over at the desk and let out a soft gasp.

'I-it's a man! Who is he? Is this his office? Does he know who I am?'

Nobody's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Miku gingerly stood up and approached the strange sleeping man, as she leaned over to inspect him she brushed the stray bands from his eyes.

'Wait a second. This face, have I seen it before?'

She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, why did this man seem so... familiar? As she leaned in to get a closer look the door was opened abruptly.

"Master? Are you doing ok? We haven't seen you for awhile and the others are starting to get worried. I know you feel upset about what happened with Miku but-"

The girl cut off mid-sentence as she took in the tealette staring at her curiously. She stared back in shock, there was no way...

"This isn't possible. I must be dreaming." whispered the girl slowly. She pinched her arm slightly, gasping when nothing happened.

"Miku! Oh my god it's really you!" The girl rushed over to Miku, long pink hair whipping behind her, and hugged Miku close.

"Oh Miku we were so worried that you were gone forever and Master was always so depressed, but he just wouldn't give up on you. I'm so glad you're back!" The girl spoke with a tear-stained voice.

Miku was confused and sad, she didn't know who this girl was, but she want to hurt her. She seemed so happy that this Miku person was back.

'Wait Miku, maybe that's my name! Does this girl know who I am?!'

Unbeknownst to Miku the girl had noticed her lack of response and drew back in confusion. "Miku? Is something the matter? Are you ok?"

Miku looked up at her and said, "No I feel fine it's just... do you know who I am?"

"Miku I don't understand what do you mean-" the girl gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Miku... do you know who I am? Where you are?"

There was a long pause before Miku looked up at her.

The look Miku gave her was one of sorrow and regret, "No."  
With that one word the girl burst into tears. Miku cradled her gently.

"M-M-Miku I-it's m-me Lu-Luka. I'm y-y-your friend Luka." Miku looked down at Luka, tears flowing from her sad, teal eyes.

"I'm sorry Luka. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry I'm not the Miku you knew."

\------------------ Time Skip to 2 Hours Later ------------------

Nobody's POV

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Luka and Miku sat there for some time, taking comfort in each other and knowing the other was in just as much pain.

Eventually they cried themselves out and fell asleep, leaning on each other.

Miku woke up suddenly. She was having that dream again, she looked down at Luka. Miku couldn't help but wonder, 'If I forgot all my memories of Luka maybe I forgot more people. Wait, did I know the people in my dreams? Maybe Luka can tell me about the boy with blonde hair. Len I think... Or the blue haired man in my nightmares....'

With that thought Miku fell back asleep, unable to fight the exhaustion creeping into her bones.

Neither knew what would happen the next day, but they knew one thing for sure. A storm was coming, and it would cast shadows into the lives of all involved.


End file.
